The Unlucky Few
by narutohyuga99
Summary: Kayden was born after the outbreak. His parents were killed and now he spends his days working eith two smugglers. How will his life change when they are picked to smuggle a girl out of the city?
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting

I'm sitting in my room hiding as the "police" search my parents house for anything illegal. I hear someone walking towards the door of my room. I quietly slide off my bed and slide under the bed. No one comes into my room though. I wait for my parents to give me the signal that everything is clear but I never hear it. Scared of what could've happened I scramble out from under the bed and run into the living room and my parents room. Not able to find them I run outside and look around. I take a step and kick something laying on the ground. I look down and see my dad with a bullet in his head, my mom laying next to him the same way. I drop to the ground crying silently. The only other thing I remember from that night is grabbing some supplies and running.

-

**_7 Years Later_**

"Kid wake up," a feminine voice says as a bitter liquid is poured into my mouth. I splutter as I sit up choking from the feeling. I look over and see Tess holding a bottle of whiskey.

"Get me some water," I say coughing still. She ignores me as she grabs a ration pack and tosses it to me.

"Eat up we gotta leave in a bit," she says as we walks out of the room we share. I eat the ration pack quickly and reach beside my bed for my clothes barely noticing the scars across my skin. I throw on my faded black hoodie and a pair of jeans that barely fit anymore. I walk out of our room to see Tess already by the door. I give her a quick hug before heading outside.

"Hey I'm gonna need new clothes soon," I say knowing it's unlikely I get them.

"I'll see what I can do," she says as we enter an alleyway.

"What you can do about what?" A gruff voice asks. I wave at my other companion.

"I need new pants," I say motioning to the ones I'm wearing. He grumbles as we walk towards the checkpoint.

"So I got us all new papers," Tess says as she hands Joel his. I clear my throat meaningfully. "Sorry I ordered them Jacob stole them when the seller decided to steal our money," Tess corrects herself.

"Thank you Tess," I say cracking a smile as we reach the checkpoint. We wait for the guard to check out papers. When he hands them back the gate opens. As soon as the gate opens an explosion rocks the building behind. The gate slams close as we run away.

"Damn now we have to go the long way," Tess complains as we enter an old apartment building. We see a friend of ours who give us a little info before we enter the room we need.

"Any infected?" I ask our guard as the others clear the opening. He shakes his head just before I head over and drop into the hole.

The first thing I realize is there's no lights on in the way out. I seize up and my body freezes as I think back to the days when this was everyday for me. Suddenly I hear a generator power up and the lights come on. I slowly relax as we head over to get our gear.

"Not a lot of ammo," Joel points out. But I ignore him focusing on preparing myself. I slip on my bag checking to make sure my flashlight still works. After that I clip my gas mask onto one of the straps and put my gun in its holster. Finally I take a knife I stole from somebody and unsheathe it. It's a beautiful black metal with some faded engraving on it. I admire it for another second before sheathing it again.

"Hurry up," Tess calls as Joel stands with his hands clasped together to give me a boost. I just shake my head and run forward before jumping and pushing off the wall and grabbing the ledge. Tess and I reach down and each grab one of Joel's hands and pull him up.

"You ever consider losing some weight," I complain as we barely pull him up. He just grunts as we start walking again.

"Shit there's spores here," Tess says as she pulls on her gas mask. I unhook mine form my bag and slip it onto my face.

"I hate these thing," I say as I struggle to breathe. "Can we just hurry up please," I ask as Joel tries to move a bookshelf out of our way. I hear pebbles fall seconds before half of the roof falls nearby.

"You okay Texas?" Tess asks as Joel starts going through the opening. Tess follows him and I take the back of the group. As we exit the path a man with a broken mask grabs at our legs.

"Please I don't wanna turn into one of them...kill me...please," he begs as Joel pulls us both away from him. I begin to take out my new knife. Joel grabs my arm but I pull it away from him. I walk forward and close my eyes before jamming it into the mask. I hear the sickening noise of it going into his skull and almost pull off my mask to throw up.

"What the hell, you didn't have to do it," Joel says as he pulls it out and hands it back to me. I stay silent as I grab a box of ammo next to him and keep walking. We find a few infected but Joel and Tess handle them. When we finally reach the market Tess pays off a kid to make sure we're safe.

"Can we just finish this up?" I ask quietly as I sit in the corner. Joel looks over and whispers something to Tess before we leave. We walk through the market to where the warehouses meet it.

"Where's Robert?" Tess asks as she pulls out a stack of ration cards and hands it to a man leaning against the wall.

"He's in one of the warehouses," he says as he counts them. I shrug and walk past him. Tess and Joel follow me inside the complex. Eventually we encounter a group of guards. Tess steps forward to try and talk to them but I just draw my pistol and put a bullet in each of their skulls. Tess shares a look at Joel before pulling me aside.

"Ok I know your upset after what happened in the tunnel but no one asked you to do it. I was going to have Joel do it," she says a so just cross my arms and sit there. She groans and lightly smacks the back of my head before walking away. We storm the area and kill the rest of Roberts guards before we go to confront him.

"Fuck you," he yells as he fires his pistol at us until we hear the clicking of an empty clip. He throws the gun and begins sprinting away.

"Go get him kid," Joel shouts as I being sprinting after him. He slips in and out of buildings trying to throw me off his trail. I just sprint after him until he corners himself in an alleyway. I tackle him and sit there until the others show up. I walk away as they start to interrogate him.

"The Fireflies have the guns," is all I hear as I focus in on the conversation.

"Tess you need me to use my contact?" I ask staring at the captive. I don't even hear what she says before I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around wary about who it is.

"Listen I need your help with something," an old frenemy says as she walks up to us. I shake my head immediately.

"No, fuck that we're not gonna help you anymore," I say grabbing Tess by the arm.

"Watch your mouth Kayden," Joel grunts before turning to Marlene. "What's in it for us," he asks pretending to not be insterested.

"If you help me smuggle something out of the city you'll get your guns," she says as she holds her side.I rush forward and move her hand aside.

"Shit that's a bad wound I can't fix it up right now," I say examining the bullet hole closely.

"My people can take care of me later," she says.

"Ok whatever if we're going we need to move now," I say looking at the adults there. Joel grunts and we follow the Firefly. We follow her for about an hour before we reach an apartment. Marlene motions towards the door and I open it and walk in. A little red headed girl lunges at me trying to force a knife into my eye. I grab her wrist and twist it so she drops the knife before kicking it away and pinning her down.

"Damn kid you couldn't wait to get her alone," Joel jokes as he walks in and plops onto the couch. I stand up quickly and walk to the other side of the room.

"So aren't we gonna go?" The girl asks as she retrieves her knife.

"Gotta wait till night, it's easier to get around," I say before closing my eyes.

"What's your name," she asks sitting next to me.

"Kayden," I sigh.

"I'm Ellie," she says before getting quiet. I then fall asleep until nightfall.


	2. Chapter 2: Clicker Central

"So how much longer are we going to wait," Ellie asks for what feels like the 10th time in the past 5 minutes.

"When Joel gets up but I swear to god if you don't stop asking you're gonna leave her with a few scars you didn't have before," I threaten taking my knife out. Tess walks over smacking me on the back of the head and taking the knife at the same time. When I recover, I tie the sheath to my wrist and position it to slip into my palm with a shake of my wrist.

"No cutting up the goods kid," she says before tossing it into the wall. As this happens Joel wakes up from his nap.

"Let's go," he says leading us through a crack in the wall. I yank my knife out the wall and follow. We take a lift down and emerge into a house which leads outside the wall.

"Gimme a boost," I whisper. Joel clasps his hands together and holds me up just high enough to peak out through a small hole. I shake my head and Joel cusses.

"We can't do this there's guards everywhere," Tess says with her head in her hands. Ignoring the adults I push the door covering the area we're in up and climb out. They follow quickly.

"Just try and follow me," I say before crouching and running from shadow to shadow. We reach an old trailer and begin to walk through. Joel takes the lead and is pistol whipped as soon as he reaches the other side. I put my hands in the air and shake my hand to slip the knife out of the sheathe tied on my arm and into my palm.

"Look we don't want any trouble," the old man says drawing the guards gun onto him. I quickly throw the knife and hear a sickening "**THUNK**," as it lands in the mans throat. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block out the image as Joel and Tess handle the other guard.

"Holy shit." Ellie says. I crack my eyes open and glance at her to see an astonished look on her face. I take a deep breath before grabbing her hand and pulling her along as gunshots ring out behind us.

"Just follow me," I shout leading the others through the old sewage pipes. It feels like it takes hours but we eventually get past all the guards and emerge into the remains of a highway.

"I wonder what this must've looked like before," Ellie whispers as I try and look around for supplies. The others continue until they reach an abandoned office building.

"Was just another work place," Tess says as we follow Joel inside. As we walk I notice a corpse with fungus growing out of it blocking a doorway.

"Heads up," I say pointing to it.

"Shit kid keep an ear out for clickers," Tess says as Joel yanks the body off of the door. I nod and start looking for ammo.

"So what's a clicker?" Ellie asks as she follows me. I sigh and ignore her. "What's a clicker?" she asks again. I pretend like I didn't hear her and continue looking for ammo. "Listen up asshole," the redhead says grabbing my shoulder. "I don't fucking care if you don't want to be friends fine but if I'm asking a question the least you can do is fucking answer!" she shouts causing a loud echo. Almost immediately a chorus of a small clicking noise arises from farther inside the building.

"That is a clicker," I say pushing her hand off my shoulder and walking away.

"Holy shit," she whispers. I give her a dry laugh and continue looking for ammo. "So umm how bad is a clicker on a scale of not bad to holy shit," Ellie asks.

"I don't know maybe a ' I'm pretty worried'," I sigh. " Look a clicker is basically an infected that has been infected for so long that fungus has grown over its eyes so it's mutated to use echo location. The key to getting rid of them is to stay as quiet as possible and use bottles to draw them away from you," I explain. She stays quiet for the rest of our search. "Hey Tess we found some supplies so we have some shivs and a few more medkits," I say leading Ellie back to the others.

"Good work but we have to get to the Capitol Building by dawn," she says.

"Shit, it's close to midnight," Joel says as he bust open the door and we trek deeper into the building. We pass through some more offices and gather more supplies. As we continue walking Ellie doesn't notice a bottle on the ground and kicks it. A chorus of clicks arises once again. I listen closely and hear the soft thuds of footsteps coming towards us. I tug Joel and Tess's sleeves and crouch behind a desk. Ellie scrambles to keep up as we begin looking for bottles or bricks to throw. I search a desk close to the door. Suddenly, a clicker rushes into the room and stops for a second. I freeze as it starts to jerk a couple of steps and begin clicking. I reach blindly and grab a brick off of the floor. I carefully move so I can see out the door and throw the brick at the wall. The clicker whirls around and sprints to the sound. I sneak behind it and stab my knife into its head.


	3. IM BACK

Obviously but for ya'll who couldn't tel... I'M BACK BITCHES. I feel really into it but I'm still busy so expect a chapter for at least one of my stories every 2-3 weeks. School is still kicking my ass but I wanna write so fuck it


	4. Online School Sucks

Ok I know I said that I'd be putting out a chapter every couple of weeks but my school closed down. You'd think that would make it easier but now I have my parents over my shoulder all the time and online classes so it feels like I get less time to myself to just write so things might slow down again but imma keep working on new chapters to keep you guys entertained. Anyway that's about all so thanks for reading and love you guys. Don't forget to check out my new story.


	5. Chapter 3: The Ones We Loss

"Let's get the fuck out of here," I say as Joel and the others head towards the building. I follow them looking for more supplies. As we go along we find a revolver which Joel takes.

"Shit there's some infected down there," Tess says as we look at the way forward. "Texas, kid you guys clear it out and I'll wait with Ellie," she tells us. I nod before dropping off the ledge. I land in a crouch with my knife in my palm. I creep forward as Joel makes a beeline towards the runners. I grab a clicker and quickly jam my knife into its skull. I start towards another clicker when I kick a pipe. "Shit," I say before drawing my gun. I kill the remaining clicker before drawing my knife again to finish off the runners.

"It's all clear," Joel yells as Ellie and Tess drop down. Ellie immediately comes back over to me

"Hey you did good back there," she says to me. I grunt before continuing to walk.

"Your gonna have to excuse Kayden for acting like an asshole," Tess tells Ellie. I flip her off before walking ahead of them. After a couple of hours we finally get to the other side of the building.

"Holy shit," Ellie breathes as we stop to catch our breath. I take my bag off my back to look at the supplies we have left.

"Hey Tess, we gotta move soon we need supplies and still need to get to the Capital Building before sunrise," I say. She nods and we walk out into the street.

"Hey Texas we need a way over this truck," Tess says as Ellie and I sit by the wall. He nods before looking around the area.

"So how'd you meet Joel and Tess?" Ellie asks me. I pretend like I didn't hear her. "How old are you?" She asks.

"I'm 15," I say as I mess with my knife. "It's been 15 years in this hellhole of a world. My parents tried keeping me away from everything," I say before trailing off. She goes surprisingly quiet.

"Yeah life's been tough growing up with how things are," Ellie says.

"I mean we live in a world where fucking zombies are a daily threat," I say. She nods and we both go quiet once again.

"Where'd ya get the knife?" Ellie asks me. I pull it out the sheathe and examine it before answering.

"There was this guy who owed Tess and Joel some money when I first met them. They let me tag along when they went to get the money and I stole it from one of the rooms," I say.

"Wait so you went to get money and decided to just rob the guy," she says laughing.

"Tess and Joel were pissed but I needed something to fight with," I say. "They used to not let me use anything until I proved myself with the knife," I say. She just sits there quietly. After a little while Joel comes back pushing a dumpster over to the overturned truck.

"About time," I say jokingly as Ellie chuckles. We all climb over before I hear it. "Tess we gotta go," I say tugging her arm.

"Come on Texas double time," she says as Joel starts opening a garage door for us. Ellie scrambles under as soon as it's big enough as Tess and I follow. Joel is the last to come through as a wave of infected crash into the door.

"You got something on your foot," Ellie says pointing to a severed hand on Joel's shoe. He kicks it off before looking around.

"We gotta get out of here," I say as I make some adjustments for my pistol at a workbench. We quickly regroup and leave the building and head towards the flooded streets. Luckily we are just up the street from the Capital Building. As we're walking up I smell blood.

"Shit," I murmur before running ahead. On the ground all the Fireflies we were supposed to meet are dead. I turn around and run to the others.

"They're fucking dead! We did this entire thing for fucking nothing," I say as I punch a wall. I then lead the others to the bodies. Tess frantically starts searching the bodies. I see the agitation growing in Joel's face before he approaches her.

"What're you doing," he asks her. I grab Ellie by the shoulder and lead her back out the door.

"What the hell Kayden," she shouts trying to pull away.

"Let them deal with this they'll think of something... they always do," I say sitting down. The smell of blood permeates the air. I close my eyes and cover my face in my hands. I feel Ellie's eyes on my back before she comes and sits next to me. We sit there silently for a bit, the sounds of muffled argument escaping through the door, when I hear the water begin to swish.

"Shit," I whisper dragging Ellie back inside

We walk in as Joel steps toward Tess. She takes a quick step back.

"Don't touch me," she says fear emanating off of her.

"Holy shit. She's infected," Ellie says. I immediately scan her and see a fresh wound on her collarbone. It's as if I suddenly couldn't hear anymore. Everything seemed to have gone quiet to me. I was aware of everyone else yelling and arguing but I couldn't hear any of it. I just sit down and curl into a ball. The next thing I know Ellie is dragging me after Joel as Tess stays back in the entry way. We race up the crumbling stairs when gunshots ring out. I let out a shaky breath before shutting myself off. No feeling. No irrationality. Just focus on keeping everyone else safe.

* * *

**_God damn it's been a while sorry for going away for so long life's been a bitch. I've still been working on stories no matter how slowly it's been. Finally got to a good end point on this chapter and am feeling like writing another so let's see how long this takes. _**


End file.
